1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a nuclear medicine/molecular imaging radioisotope transport cart having enhanced safety features and a process implementing the same.
2. Related Art
A number of nuclear medicine/molecular imaging radioisotope dose supply devices exist for supplying doses of nuclear medicine/molecular imaging radioisotopes and generator isotopes via unit dose, generators, and/or infusion systems to aid physicians in delivering these doses of radioisotopes to patients for performing diagnostic imaging procedures. However, these supply devices are costly and complex. Accordingly, physicians will often times have the supply devices delivered to medical facilities for a limited time to perform the diagnostic procedures. The Food and Drug Administration (FDA) requires that some of these supply devices be delivered consistent with a stringent set of rules. This stringent set of rules increases complexity and costs associated with using the supply devices, such as, the radioisotope for cardiac PET imaging, Rb-82. What is not allowed is the moving of the Rb-82 “generator” due to sterility issues with connection and disconnection of the Rb-82 isotope product from the infusion system. What is allowed is a Rb-82 generator together with the infusion system to be placed into a tractor trailer unit and transported as long as the Rb-82 product does not get disengaged from the infusion system and is contained in a self-contained transportable trailer that is climate controlled (24/7). This increases complexity and costs associated with using the supply devices.
Additionally, molecular isotopes, such as Fluorine 18, are packaged in lead encased containers which have a minimum of 1 inch lead shielding and weigh between 21 to 40 pounds each. The transport of this and similar products is also subject to increased complexity and cost.
Accordingly, a transport cart for nuclear medicine/molecular imaging radioisotopes having enhanced safety features and a process implementing the same is needed to reduce the complexity and costs and increase security associated with using nuclear medicine/molecular imaging radiopharmaceutical dose and supply devices.